The present invention relates to a drive assist system of a vehicle.
Lane change is a driving action that burdens a driver with a heavy load. There is the technique that the space between vehicles is detected to calculate the speed required to change a lane within a certain prediction time in relation to the detected space and control the vehicle on the basis of the speed (refer to JP-A-2005-324727).